


rain

by Author404 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Blushing, Concussions, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tickling, fist fights in the rain, hurt/comfort I guess, sensitive skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author404
Summary: This could just be summarized as "violent shit then cutesy shit".





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the Regan discord for putting up with my horrible memes while I wrote this asdfghyujk. 
> 
> Next chapter'll come soon.

Fuck, it was shitty out. Negan gazed at the cloudy grey sky with squinted eyes. It looked like it was looking to pour. He tapped his finger on Lucille’s handle. Rick would get here eventually. Alone or not. Preferably alone, Negan didn’t feel like dealing with some other pack of assholes willing to rip out his guts. 

 

And sure enough, Negan heard the clack of the man’s cowboy boots. He snapped his head up and internally scolded himself for being so eager. Negan propped Lucille onto his shoulder and tapped his foot, waiting. The footsteps stopped. Negan frowned and felt the first few drops of rain land on his forehead. He heard a growl behind him and was knocked to the ground. He scrambled around and saw Rick’s face glaring back at him. Negan smiled and purred at him. 

 

“Hey, Sweetheart.” 

 

=

 

The rain poured down in buckets now. He struck Rick across the face again. Negan couldn't see anything now. The rain was too much and he didn’t care. He couldn't see Rick cry. The rain was too thick to see through, to make out the tears and the bruises that they had given each other. Negan couldn't even tell if he, himself, was crying. The rain was making it hard to tell them apart. Lucille was somewhere. 

 

Rick had gotten Negan particularly hard in the stomach. The bat had dropped across the ground. Negan couldn't get to her fast enough. Once Rick picked her up, Negan tackled him over with more force than was necessary. He didn't care. Rick couldn't touch her,  _ ever. _ Negan had pummeled his fists into the man's face too many times to count. Something had to be broken. Negan had to catch his breath eventually when Rick had flipped them over. He was shorter than Negan but he wasn't weaker, not by a long shot. Negan felt his nose break. It hurt to blink. 

 

They were both standing now, the rain heavier than ever. Negan heard a choked sob above the roar of the rain and wind. Another crack of lightning lit up the world for just a second. Rick's face was bloodied and more broken than usual. And sure enough, tears were streaming down his face. His hair was messed up and all over the place. The man was shaking from the cold, or the fear. Good. Negan wanted him to be scared. To be scarred. Although, he was freezing his balls off. It must've been below freezing. 

 

Rick stepped forward and Negan saw him wince. But he swiftly limped his way over and took a hold of his shoulders. Rick head-butted him and Negan cried out a curse and stumbled back. But Rick almost fell over. He was gonna pass out, if he kept going like this. Rick weakly threw his fist at Negan's face again. Negan caught the punch and twisted the other man's hand. He heard another sob before Rick moved forward again to elbow him in the face. Negan didn't catch that one. 

 

“Fuck!” That didn't help his broken nose at all. But Rick seemed to be getting weaker with every movement. They had done a number on each other this time. They always did a number on each other but this was different. This was personal. Negan didn't wait for Rick and threw them into a stack of crates. His head was slammed right into the brick wall and the rain still wasn't slowing down. Rick yelped and rubbed his temple. Negan was dazed from all the roughhousing too. Rick pushed himself backwards, farther from Negan, despite the wind and kept going.

 

He swayed forwards, his eyes bleary and wet, and almost lost his footing. Rick caught himself on the crates again. He tried to pull himself up but Negan just punched him again. But Rick grasped onto the crates and yanked up. This time he couldn't stop himself from collapsing again. Negan tried to laugh but his voice was caught in his throat. If he tried to speak it would be choked up. Rick pushed off of the crates and fell forward, out like a fatigued light bulb. But Negan caught him. When Rick passed out,  _ finally,  _ Negan caught the smaller man in his arms. After all the shit they'd been through, Negan just held him there. The bastard didn't even weigh that much. 

 

The rain looked to be slowing down now. “Great fuckin’ timing!” He screamed to the sky. Negan hoisted Rick into his arms even if he felt like he could pass out any second. Negan couldn't just  _ leave  _ him there. He didn't… want to. He would  _ die.  _ And Negan didn't want him to die, not yet. Who would he have to annoy? Whose buttons would he push relentlessly if Rick died? Negan would leave him there if he could. 

 

But he couldn’t. Negan couldn’t leave Rick, his “sworn enemy”, the only prick who was willing to piss on his territory, his  _ bitch.  _ He couldn’t leave him here, who would he cast inappropriate remarks at? It would be a waste, and plus, his little  _ family  _ would probably shred Negan to pieces. 

 

There was no other reasons. None at all. Negan saw Lucille off in the corner of the alleyway. He huffed to throw Rick’s slumped body over a shoulder. He picked up Lucille with the other hand. 

 

Negan spotted the car he used to drive on out here. He didn’t know where Rick’s car was, or however the fuck he came here. He didn’t even know where he was going. Negan dragged them both to the truck and threw Rick in the backseat. Eh, he’ll be fine. Negan’s head felt dizzy but he swallowed the nausea and clambered into the driver’s seat. 

 

=

 

Rick sniffed and blinked his eyes open, turning over. He almost fell over the side of the bed but a pair of strong hands caught him. Rick craned his sore neck to stare up into  _ Negan’s  _ hard hazel eyes. He reflexively jerked back but only ended up hurting his neck again. Negan laughed and winced through his teeth. He lifted Rick back onto the bed and made sure he sat up properly this time. 

 

Negan looked like shit. “You look like shit.” The man laughed hoarsely.

 

“Not lookin’ too good yourself, Grimes.” His arm was halfway between numb and on fire. Rick felt that his face was all smashed in and his back ached if he tried to sit up any straighter. 

 

“Well, Baby, we certainly kicked each other's asses out there this time, didn't we?” Rick didn't respond. “Peaches?” 

 

“Where the- where am I?” Rick slurred. 

 

Negan's face went from soft and curious to a much ...different tone. But the humour returned after a second. “Why, my  _ home _ , of course.” What? Sanctuary? Rick was in Sanctuary, alone, injured, and possibly stuck with it's dangerous leader. Rick looked past Negan and saw the door. It was closed, and even if he did get past Negan and the door was unlocked, what would happen from there? He sighed but kept his guard up. Negan followed his eyes. “Haha! Don't think about escaping before I'm done talkin’ with you, Peaches.” Rick turned pink at the nickname again and looked at anything that wasn't Negan. 

 

“I… Why did you save me?” He had no reason to. Wasn't that his main goal throughout this whole thing. To kill each other? If the roles were switched, Rick would've slaughtered Negan with no hesitation. None at all. Negan looked equally as conflicted, which was different. 

 

“I dunno.” What? The man made no sense. Why didn't he just kill him- “I’d never find a prettier ass ever again!” He cackled. Rick coughed and tried to force the blush to go away. Negan always gifted him with the vulgar comments like this. He just wanted to play with his mind and make him annoyed. And it was working. Michonne was more thoughtful and sweet. Negan was just a flirty asshole. Rick stammered. 

 

“I- Negan? Wh- What do you want? Why am I here?” He just wanted to go home. Negan didn't catch on. 

 

He pretended to look into the sunset. “Fuck, I want a lot of things. One thing, for my gorgeous face to go back to normal,  _ prick _ .” He looked as though he was actually offended. Rick forced himself not to roll his eyes. But Negan was probably better off than him. His nose was bandaged heavily, and remnants of dried blood remained on his face and sable silvered beard, along with the bruises. Smaller scratches and cuts were all over. 

 

Rick scoffed and Negan cocked an eyebrow. “What? Listen,  _ Cowboy _ , I sure have it worse than you.” Negan could be oblivious, that's not what Rick meant. 

 

He shook his head, looking at the ground, wanting to hide his small smile. “That's not what I meant, Negan. The way you  _ talk _ , it- it's just funny.” When he looked back up, Negan looked embarrassed, with his face flushed. 

 

Negan looked strange when he was blushing. Probably because  _ he _ usually was the one making Rick blush. But he looked so ...vulnerable. Rick laughed and Negan snapped back to his normal smirking self. 

 

“What are you chuckling about now?” 

 

Rick giggled at that. “You,” The man's face contorted into comical confusion. “When you blushed.” Negan stuttered and shut his mouth, shoulders hunched. He wasn't used to being called out like this. Rick just laughed again even if it hurt his jaw. “It's cute, you being embarrassed.” Negan was doing it again! 

 

“I… I'm not fuckin’ blushing- I'm fine!” He insisted. But his face painted a different picture. Rick didn't push it but he chuckled to himself. “I think that was wishful thinking, Grimes.” Negan tried to steer the conversation back about Rick. He laughed again and almost fell forward. 

 

= 

 

Negan caught Rick when he was still laughing. He was acting really loopy compared to earlier. But Negan would admit, he was embarrassed from being complimented. Rick was still laughing to himself. Maybe he had a concussion. He was being more friendly than, ahem,  _ usual _ . Negan planted Rick back on the bed and said, “Stay awake, Sugar.” He ruffled his hand in his jacket and came out with a walkie-talkie. “Joey!” Rick flinched at the level of his voice. Negan lowered his yell to a normal height. “Joey, get the Doc up here- I- no I'm fine- n- it's for Grimes up here.” Silence came from the other end before a muffled 'ok’ Hmm. 

 

Negan dropped the walkie on to the ground. He leaned forward to Rick. “Doc'll be up here soon, don't worry your pretty head.” Did the doctor tell him about Rick's concussion yesterday? Negan wasn't really listening then, his head screaming at him too - and his whole body couldn’t decide whether it was on fire or freezing to death. Rick looked ready to pass out again. Negan played with the curls at his neck. Rick shifted and giggled again. That was interesting. Negan tapped his neck with a couple of his fingers in the same spot. He got a laugh and Rick squirmed his shoulder. “Oh my god.” He kept wiggling the tips against Rick's jugular. “You're fuckin’ ticklish.” Rick kept squirming, his mouth clamped shut. But laughs worked their way out anyway. 

 

“Shu-” He giggled uncontrollably. “Shut up!” Rick was so fucking adorable. He laughed again and jerked his head upwards. “Neg- Stop!” He let off of the man, hearing footsteps from outside the door. Rick was out of breath when the doctor walked in. 

 

His eyes darted between Rick’s lack of breath and Negan’s satisfied smirk but pulled up the chair next to Negan. “Sir, what’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothin’ just this cowpoke bein’ loopy.” He frowned. “He wasn’t bein’ that weird earlier?” 

 

“Did you make him laugh?”

 

“Oh. That’s weird.” The doctor sighed took Rick’s wrist. He flinched back. The doctor sighed again. “What?  _ What? _ ” 

 

“Negan, we told you earlier, he has mild head trauma. Just- uh-” He turned to Rick. “Drink water, and get some rest” And back to Negan. “You too.” Negan nodded. The doctor left. When the door slammed, Negan popped out of the chair and bounced across the room. He scooped up a water bottle and kneeled in front of Rick. 

 

Rick leaned his head on the headboard. Negan twisted his fingers into Rick’s curls again, not tickling his neck this time. “Hey… Drink up.” Rick parted his lips and Negan forced his breathing to work normally. Rick took the bottle in his hands and took a long sip. He handed it back after a second. Negan set the open bottle down onto Rick’s bedside table. He moved to sit back in the chair but Rick grabbed his hand. “Grimes?” Rick wasn’t looking at him. 

 

“Just… Stay?” Negan rubbed Rick’s hand with a finger and smiled sadly. Rick was just loopy and probably half conscious - like after a dentist appointment - he would probably be back to his asshole self in a while. But  _ now _ Rick wanted him to stay, for whatever the hell reason, and he would (even if it costed him his nose  _ again _ , in the morning). Negan got on both knees this time. 

 

“Alright, go back to bed, Darling.” Rick dropped Negan’s hand and settled under the covers. Negan laid his head and hand on the mattress. And sure enough, Rick twisted his fingers between Negan’s again. Negan smiled and closed his eyes, caressing the back of Rick’s hand. 

 

=

 

Rick woke up again, his head feeling better than before. He woke up and felt a hand on his. The whole world was tilted. Rick sat up and saw a messy head of short black hair laying on the side of his bed. He snapped his eyes fully open and yanked his hand back. Negan raised his head, eyes half asleep. “Grimes?” He punched Negan straight in the face. The man fell backwards with a cry, holding his nose. Rick scrambled out of the bed, looking around for something,  _ anything.  _ Negan recovered quickly and launched after him, taking them both down. 

 

Negan’s face in the rain came back to him. Rick was terrified for his life in that moment. When Negan had stopped to catch his breath. Maybe touching the bat hadn’t been the best idea. A crack of lightning had illuminated everything with bright silver. Negan had looked like- like… Something else. He wasn’t human in that moment, his lips pulled back in an animalistic snarl, rain water and blood dripping onto Rick’s face.  Rick wasn’t even sure he could get the upper hand back. Lightning struck again and that second was over, thank God. 

 

Negan didn’t have the same look on his face. He was more bored than angry this time. Although fresh blood from his nose did drip onto Rick’s cheek. Rick wrinkled his nose and Negan laughed from above him. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” 

 

“Where the fuck am I?” Negan laughed again. Rick didn’t get it. 

 

“Oh man, we already had this conversation.” Had Rick passed out again? He didn’t remember much of earlier. “Well, you’re in Sanctuary, and I’m takin’ your ass home soon.” Rick squirmed and tried to break out of Negan’s grip but inevitably gave up. 

 

“Let me go.”

 

Negan smirked and licked his lips. Asshole. “I’ll let you go if you  _ promise  _ not to fuckin’ hit me again.” Rick considered spitting in his face but decided that that wouldn’t help his case. 

 

“Fine.” He spoke between gritted teeth. Negan cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not gonna fucking punch you again.  _ Get off. _ ” Negan smiled and bounced back to standing. 

 

“Progress!” He held a hand out for Rick to take. He sighed and gripped Negan’s wrist, pulling himself up. Negan was practically beaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, subscribe, comment!
> 
> \- Faye


	2. Gripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan drives Rick back to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit more wild than I intended, I will admit. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Rick got to his feet, he noticed something. The clothes on him didn’t fit correctly. The white T- shirt hung to the beginning of his thigh and the sweatpants were too long for his legs. He was surprised he didn’t trip on them earlier. “Oh! Yeah, we were both  _ super wet _ when we got back…” Negan was attempting to wink and darted his tongue all around. He knew exactly how that sounded. Rick resisted the urge to slap him. 

 

“Negan will you  _ shut the fuck up _ for one second.” He rolled his eyes at Negan’s sense of humour. Negan stepped into Rick’s space, forcing him to suck in a breath as if Negan could take it away with the snap of his fingers. He tilted his head, Rick unconsciously following. 

 

Negan’s voice was a commanding whisper. “Watch your mouth.” Rick swallowed and shoved him away with a muffled ‘shut up’ (which got a laugh). 

 

“Well, Peaches, your clothes are - uhh- they’re probably over here somewhere - I don’t know.” Helpful. He must’ve rolled his eyes again cause Negan stuck out his tongue. Rick couldn’t take it.

 

“Negan, can you go five minutes without acting like a fourth grader?” Rick started to sort through a pile of clothes. He found a pair of boxers that were  _ not his _ and decided to move on. Negan pulled up one of the chairs that was next to his bed and straddled his legs around it. Rick ignored him and kept foraging for his clothes back. “Negan, where are my clothes?” Rick was getting impatient. Negan faked snapping out of a daze and went back to his lopsided grin. 

 

“Oh, are my five minutes up?” Negan had dimples when he smiled.  _ No, focus.  _ Focus on Negan’s cute dimples- “Cause the look on your face sure is hard to read.” Rick bent down and spotted the collar of his jacket under the bed. He pulled out the neat folded stack of clothes and placed them on the bed. Everything was there. The jacket, jeans, still somehow dirty T- shirt. They were all warm. Like a hug in the dead of winter. 

 

He turned in Negan’s direction. “Did you put these in the dryer?” He leaned his head on the side of the chair. 

 

“And the washing machine! You can see I’m very responsible.” Rick had to laugh at that. Negan curiously smiled. “What're you laughin’ about?” 

 

Rick shook his head and turned away so Negan couldn’t see his smile. “Nothin’.”

 

=

 

_ Goddamn.  _ He could stare at Rick’s smile for hours.  _ And his ass.  _ Yeah, that too. Rick picked up his jacket and examined it, turning it over to the back. Whatever he was looking for wasn’t there, cause it joined the pile again. He pulled out the musty shirt and repeated the motion. Negan was puzzled. 

 

“Grimes? What’re you doin’?” Negan tapped his finger on the chair’s edge. Rick seemed to have a problem with rolling his eyes today. Fuck, that was an excuse to get near him.  _ No it isn't.  _ It is now. 

 

Negan got up and watched Rick grow increasingly panicked from his approaching. He stroked the back of Rick’s head, fingers gently caressing the sensitive part of his neck. Rick full-body shuddered, his breath coming out in uneven patches.

 

“I asked you a question.” Rick was looking at the floor. Not yet. He made a noise that came from the back of his throat. Negan tapped his fingers along Rick’s neck and,  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ , Negan swore it was a  _ moan _ . Now. 

 

Negan snatched Rick's chin up, eyes roaming all over his face. He was squirming under Negan's hands. Who knew his neck was so damn sensitive? He should've known, with how ticklish he was. “Ah!” Rick curled into him, shaky hands gripping his shirt collar. Rick moaned into his shirt. Negan pulled him closer. Where was this coming from? Did Rick have more sensitive spots? He was squirming into Negan's shirt. “Nega- Please!” Negan pulled him off and dragged his fingers over Rick's neck. Rick grabbed his wrist. Negan pulled the digits off dreadfully slow. 

 

Rick was out of breath. He was breathing deeply. Jesus, he was so sensitive, and it was fucking beautiful. And that was just from Negan's  _ hands _ . What would happen if…? He carefully took hold of the other side of his head - the side he  _ hadn't  _ touched - and planted his lips on the side he had. 

 

Rick keened so loud, someone was sure to have heard it. Negan continued his assault on his neck, tongue swirling around mercilessly. It got moans that were hot as fuck.  _ God _ , was Rick this sensitive in other places? Negan gave him the wettest kiss he could possibly muster and shoved a hand into his pants. Rick grabbed his hair. “Ne-ga- Ugh-” His voice collapsed in the middle of the sentence. 

 

Rick was hard as fuck. Negan ignored him and rubbed the inside of his thigh. He bucked into his hand, moaning. Negan released his neck. “You're a little whore, aren't you? All worked up from nothing. Slut, I bet you'd take my dick like a champ.” Rick thrusted into his hand again. “Sensitive motherfucker. Bet you could come just like this. Just from my hands.” Negan tapped the head of his cock, feeling Rick tighten his grip on his hair. Negan pulled his hand out, feeling up Rick's torso with both. 

 

He would fuck him right there if they didn't have somewhere to be. He kissed the (admittedly strange) sweet spot on his neck again and pulled away. Rick released the grip on his hair and seemed to notice their position. His hands were resting on Negan's shoulders, a leg half wrapped around the other man's waist. “Sugar, I sure would love to be balls deep in you right now,” He noticed how Rick squirmed at the words. “But I'm afraid that we have to leave. Get dressed, Gorgeous.” He made an attempt to wink. 

 

Negan released his hands from Rick's body, watching the man half melt. He scratched the back of his head, thinking of what he was gonna do. Negan straddled the chair again, watching Rick. “C'mon, Peaches, get dressed.” Rick realised and decided that he was in no position to protest. 

 

Rick stripped the oversized shirt off and Negan comically dropped his jaw. “Holy fuck, you're even prettier than I imagined.” He would shower Rick in compliments on his goddamn deathbed. 

 

He was ignored. “That was my shirt, y'know. The one you just took off.” 

 

Rick paused pulling his dirty T-shirt over his head and set it aside. “And this information is important why?” His voice came out in a croak. Negan always left people like that, vulnerable, and embarrassed. It was his talent. 

 

“I dunno.” He tucked a strand of hair back behind his ear. “Whenever I wear that shirt, I'll probably get  _ distracted _ .” Negan laughed. He would though. Get distracted. “I bet you were that kid in highschool who stole everyone else's clothes. My shirt fuckin’ swallowed you right up!” Rick still didn't respond. He probably figured that Negan would shut the fuck up on his own. Rick tugged down the sweatpants, still ignoring the shirt. My god. Rick's erection was still hard as a rock, forming a tent in his pants. 

 

“Holy fuck, Grimes.” He dragged his eyes up and down Rick. “You didn't tell me you had a problem…”

 

“You are a problem.” If Negan was drinking something, he probably would've spit it out. He sputtered anyway. 

 

“Ha- Damn, Sweetheart- You wanna put that mouth of yours to work somewhere else?” He climbed out of the chair, snatching Rick's hips forward, growling in his ear. “Or you want me to make you squirm and moan right now?” Rick cried out involuntarily and clamped his mouth shut. Negan laughed into his ear, feeling Rick shudder. 

 

Negan moved his lips from Rick’s ear to Rick’s neck, sucking the sensitive spot. “Ah!” Rick cried out, rubbing his erection into the man's jeans. He let Rick's neck go and dropped to his knees. Negan tugged Rick's boxers down. And sure enough, Rick's cock was flushed and stiff. Negan bit at his inner thigh, hard enough to draw blood. Rick sobbed and pulled him off. Oh, did he not wanna- 

 

Rick shoved Negan (by his hair) onto his dick, with no warning. Negan choked and grabbed onto Rick's wrist, urging him to slow down. Rick let up his grip. That's better… Negan felt Rick shiver when he used his tongue.  _ God _ . He had wanted this since the beginning, to feel him come undone. Ever since Rick threatened to kill him in the lineup. Fuck, the number of nights he's  _ dreamed _ about this like an idiot. The number of times he embarrassedly squirmed on his own fingers in early morning, thinking of Rick. 

 

Rick jerked and moaned his name. It shouldn't be legal to sound that hot. Drawl and saliva crowded his voice when he cried out again. “Ne- Negan! G-  _ Augh _ !” Negan groaned around his cock. Rick thrusted into his mouth. “ _ Baby-  _ I- I'm gonna-” Negan popped off, pushing Rick back onto the bed. He straddled him, leaning to be in front of his flushed and startled face. 

 

“What?” He smirked. “What are you gonna do? You gonna come?” Rick was blushing and frustrated. Negan ground against him hard, forcing a groan from his pretty mouth. “For me? You gonna come apart because I'm the one drivin’ you crazy.” He kept up a steady pace grinding down on Rick (who kept sobbing) “Speak when you are spoken to.” He managed to talk. 

 

His voice came out a low croak. “Uh-huh- Negan!” Negan grinned and bit his neck, hearing a soft 'auh’. He bucked his hips down onto Rick's dick, head buried in the crook of his neck. Rick snatched his hips and started moving him at a smoother pace. Rick’s cries got more high pitched. 

 

“Hey.” Negan looked into his bleary, heated eyes. “You did so good for me,  _ so good _ .” Negan stroked his face, watching him come under his touch. He smiled. “Good boy.” 

 

Negan rose from Rick’s lap, taking his face in his hands. He kissed Rick’s forehead gently. “Get dressed now, actually this time.” He laughed and Rick flicked his temple. “Hey!” It was Rick's turn to laugh. 

 

“Shoo.” Negan pouted, ready to protest. “Out,  _ now _ .” He groaned and reluctantly let Rick go, sitting in the chair he left already. Rick pulled his boxers up, then put his jeans on. Rick looked around for the shirt he dropped earlier. He looked at Negan accusingly. 

 

He laughed. “What?” 

 

“Hand it over, you little shit.” That made Negan crack up again. Rick grabbed his collar. “Give.” 

 

Negan raised his eyebrows. “Oh I'm so  _ scared _ . Sweetheart, I didn't steal your shirt.” Rick’s hand reached behind Negan, over his ass. Rick grabbed his shirt from one of Negan's back pockets and pulled it on quickly. His boots were at the foot of the bed. Rick snatched those up too, yanking them on. Negan got up, grabbing his leather jacket and throwing it on.

 

Rick pulled on his musty coat. The dried blood hadn't come out. “Grimes, you need to burn that thing.” 

 

Rick met him by the door. “Says the guy who wears the same jacket everyday.” He had a point. But at least the blood wasn’t  _ ingrained  _ into the leather. Negan grabbed Lucille, and opened the door. 

 

“Negan.” He nodded, closing the door behind him. “Thank you.” He looked at Rick, taken aback. 

 

“What for, Grimes?”

 

“For… Saving me.” Negan played with his hair. There was a lot of knots. He had an urge to run back in there and grab a brush. 

 

“You’re welcome.” He wanted to hug him. For no reason. Negan awkwardly patted the man's shoulder, whistling. Rick shook his head and pulled Negan into an embrace, arms wrapped around his back. He rested his head on his shoulder. Negan hugged him back after a moment. They stayed there for a moment before Negan broke the silence into Rick's hair. “Why are we hugging?”

 

“I don't know.” 

 

“You need to brush your hair.” Rick laughed. “Seriously, it's like a goddamn rats nest in here.” 

 

“Negan, shut up.” Rick whispered in his ear.

 

“I'm just sayin’.” His voice trailed off. They just held each other there. 

 

When they broke apart, Rick planted a kiss on his cheek, laughing at whatever Negan's face was. “C- c'mon. Let's get you home.” He nudged the small of Rick's back. 

 

=

 

“Dwighty-boy!” Negan saw the rat of a man in an alley outside. “Rick and I are headin’ out, make sure nothing catches on fire while we're gone.” The man looked confused. Negan didn't stay to chat though, and threw an arm over Rick's shoulder, dragging him along. They eventually came to a truck, Rick climbing in the driver's seat. Negan tapped his hand on the smooth part of Lucille. 

 

Rick started the car, Negan leaning out the window. “Negan.” He snapped his head around to look at Rick. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“How long have you had a crush on me?” 

 

Negan didn’t shy away from the question. “Since we met.” Rick’s jaw dropped, him meeting Negan’s intense eyes. He leaned in closer. “Since you threatened my life - no one's ever done that before.” Rick laughed, eyes returning to the road. He grinned. “Surprising, right?” 

 

“All I had to do was tell you I was gonna kill you? That’s how to get into your heart? Pretty low standards if you ask me.” Negan laughed with him. 

 

“I saw your stupid face all snarlin' at me and immediately wanted to suck your dick.” Rick coughed and turned away. Negan laughed at his reaction. “You're so pretty when you're blushing, almost as pretty as your face when I made you scream earlier.” Rick’s blush got deeper. 

 

“Negan, will you calm the hell down.” 

 

“Nope! It’s funny, cause usually my fantasies have my dick in  _ your  _ mouth. But I’m not complaining, not one bit!” Rick shoved him lightly with one arm. 

 

“Asshole…” 

 

=

 

Negan kept purring into his ear. “I didn’t hear you complaining either, Sweetheart. All I heard was your sweet voice begging for more.” He let out hot breath down Rick’s neck. Rick jerked and tried to keep his hands on the steering wheel steady. Negan chuckled. “By the way… What’s with the neck thing?” Negan wet his lips and planted one on the side of Rick’s jugular. He struggled to respond and focus on the road at the same time. 

 

“I-  _ Ugh _ \- I don’t know- It’s- I’m- It’s just too- ah!” Negan groaned into his neck with his voice like honey. “To- too sensitive…” Negan bit the middle of the spot, a hand finding its way between Rick’s thighs. Rick moaned and Negan let him go, leaving him more frustrated than before. 

 

“That is weird.” Little shit. “But it's not bad,  _ fuck _ , it is anything but that. I think it just makes you more hot, Darling!” Rick exhaled. Negan just kept talking. “God, imagine my fingers on you, making you squirm and moan. Fuckin’ picture my lips on your neck, my hands scratching up and down your thighs. Imagine my hand wrapped around your tight throat.” Rick breathed out a moan and squirmed in his seat. Negan noticed. “I bet you're so fucking horny right now. But you gotta be patient, Darlin’.” 

 

He snapped at him. “Negan, do you just like the sound of your voice?” Rick's own voice was a drawl. He saw the other man smirk and felt hot breath into his ear again. 

 

“I think  _ you  _ like the sound of my voice a bit more, Sweetheart. You’re almost rubbing against yourself here. I mean, I'd rather do it, but, hell, if I'm not enjoying the show.” 

 

“Negan I need to focus.” He needed to breath. Negan pulled away and looked out his window again. “Thank you, my god…” He sighed. Oh shit.  _ I didn't mean to say that.  _ Rick saw Negan smile like a dork out of the corner of his eye. He kept driving but spoke again after a moment. “You like when I thank you… Why?” 

 

Negan coughed. “I- um- I don’t know. It’s fucking hot, for some reason. Mostly when you say it…” He scratched the back of his head. Rick rolled his eyes. They were almost to Alexandria. 

 

“Negan.” He grunted. “I need you to behave here.” 

 

“That’s not what you said earli-”

 

“Negan!” The man laughed. 

 

“Alright, alright. I won’t go attacking anyone who looks at me wrong this time.” Rick checked his watch. 2:37. The sun was beating down. “I’m just here to drop you off, Sweetie.” 

 

What? Didn’t he wanna… Bother them more? “Surprised you won’t try to fuck something else up.” 

 

He chuckled from his seat from the window. “Oh, please, Darlin’ there’s only one thing I’d like to fuck right now.” Rick choked and erupted into a coughing fit. Did he have any filter? Negan laughed and threaded his fingers into Rick’s curls. “You’re so easy to fluster, heh, or maybe I’m just so damn good at getting under your skin…” Rick shook his head, still coughing. “And in your pants.” He was so confident, it was annoying. 

 

“Negan will you shut the fuck up for one second.” Negan had his tongue between his teeth, looking like he did not want to shut the fuck up, and say more things to make Rick flustered. 

 

“No, Sweetheart, y’all have enough on your hands.” Why was he being so nice? Well, he wasn’t being an asshole. That was a gift on its own. “I’m just here to see you safe. I’m not gonna fuck with y’all’s lives right now.” He’s gotta be joking. Rick pulled up to Alexandria’s gates. Michonne was manning the gate. When she saw Rick in the front seat, she lowered the rifle and widened her eyes. Negan jumped out of the truck, Lucille over his shoulder. 

 

Rick followed, leaving the truck. Negan was already being let in by an angry Rosita. “How’s your girlfriend?” She grumbled away once Michonne climbed down from the balcony. Negan looked pleased with himself, a cocky ass grin on his face. Rick ran to throw his arms around her. 

 

“Oof!” He squeezed his arms tighter around the taller woman and buried his face in her neck. She hugged back after a second. “We have people looking for you. Are you ok?” Michonne spoke into his hair, running her hands through it. 

 

“I’m ok.” She pulled his head up to meet her eyes. 

 

“Rick.”

 

“Seriously, I’m not hurt.” He winced and forgot about what had happened when it rained. “I’m fine. It’s fine.” Michonne pulled him back into the hug. “Negan’s being… nice… for once.” Rick was horrible at first moves. He thought Michonne liked him. He just didn’t know what to do about that. But, again, he didn’t think Negan liked him. Michonne just held him there. 

 

Negan coughed. “Well, I’ll leave you too lovebirds to it.” He turned toward the gate again, awkwardly scratching his glossy hair. Michonne let Rick go, eyes confused. They said ‘was he gonna let them be?’ Rick turned around. 

 

“Negan!” Negan bitterly stared at him. Rick tilted his neck down and pressed soft lips to his forehead. When he pulled away, Negan was speechless for once in his life. He covered his face with his hand and turned away, blushing. 

 

“I- Rick- Uh-  _ Bye! _ ” Rick released his neck, watching Negan’s tall figure stumble back to the truck. “Bye!” He watched him drive away. 

 

Michonne snorted. He turned, smiling. “What?” 

 

She laughed. “Nothing, nothing, he just… I think Negan has a bit of a crush on you.”

 

Rick felt his face heat up. “A bit?” She laughed and rubbed his shoulder. 

 

Her caramel eyes met his ocean ones. “You were sure friendly with him though. You kissed his forehead.” 

 

He wanted to. Damn it, he wanted to. He wanted to hug Negan and never let go, he wanted to whisper in his ear that it was going to be alright. But he also wanted to pin him down and make him forget any other words besides Rick’s name. 

 

_ Where was this coming from?  _

 

Michonne laughed again and he tilted his head. “Your-” She erupted into giggles. “Your face right now.” 

 

“What? What’s wrong with my face?”

 

“You’re crushing on our worst enemy, how’s that going for you?” Rick stuttered and tried to form a complete sentence. 

 

“I- I’m not- He’s just- I-.” He had a crush on Negan. 

 

Fuck. 

  
“ _ Fuck. _ ”  


End file.
